poptropicastarsfashionfeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Jones
Christina Jones is one of seven contestants on the first season of PoptropicaStars Fashion Fever. Early Life Jones originates from Fairfax City, Mainland Poptropica. Stated in a private Wikia interview, Jones says, "my childhood was pretty grueling to deal with. I was bullied, picked on, secluded from almost everything at school and outside of school so I decided to fight back the Christina way." A year before graudating high school, Jones's now divorced family moved to Montgomery, Alabama, United States to avoid the bad memories of Fairfax City. Jones, remaining an outcast, graduated high school from South Roville High School when she was 16 (legalized age for a Poptropican post-citizen to graduate from high school) and stated she will never attend any colleges despite her lackluster of many skills. She opened her own holiday dress outlet in Montgomery to earn money as well as participating in annual "Queen Of" ceremonies at the end of years, receiving cash prizes for being narcissistic and cruel to other people. PoptropicaStars Fashion Fever Jones appeared on PoptropicaStars Fashion Fever in its first season, aired on Valentine's Day 2010 (February 14). Unfortunately, she was the first designer eliminated of the entire series due to her constant annoyance of other designers during the New Kingdom fashion assignment and displayed a role of overconfidence when she showed off her copy of three other designers' ideas which led to her being the first target of the season. She was eliminated in 7th place. Memorable Moments *Jones annoying other designers during the first fashion assignment of the season. Records Franchise *First designer to be eliminated ever *First designer to be eliminated by vote *First designer to copy another designer's idea or inspiration Season 1 *Only designer to be eliminated by four votes against her Post-Fashion Fever A few months after season 1 filming ended, Jones decided to move out of Montgomery - leaving her dysfunctional mother - into Greenville, Alabama. In the Wikia interview, she states, "...I don't wanna live with my mom forever. She's just another boulder on the road that needs to be moved so I can do whatever I need to." On January 20 2012, Jones leaked a lyric sheet entitled, "To Not Like Me At All", renditioning Katy Perry's hit song, "E.T." which happened to be showing her unfathomable arrogance. Gradually in 2012, she has become a Poptropican pop culture sensation for releasing Billboard 100 pop and rap songs, making renditions revolving around the theme of hatred and disrespect on her Facebook profile such as "Hate It That Way" (in tune of Hot Chelle Rae's "I Like It Like That") and "Payback Revenge" (in tune of P!nk's "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)"). However, all of her songs received mainly negative reception from listeners and Jones's audience. On April 2012, Jones guest starred in the premiere episode of Poptropican reality competition, "Sacrifice ", as the antagonist in a fashion designing challenge. On September 17, 2012, Jones revealed to her Facebook audience she was hired by VH1 Poptropica for her own reality show self-titled, "Hate Me Or Hate Me Not", premiering on January 4, 2013, 10/7 Pacific Time Zone, Fridays. The show will feature separate segments to show her arrogance, overconfidence, and humiliation as well as the final segment of each episode featuring one of her "hit" songs on either a "H8R " or "REVIVƎЯ " album. All critic reviews state this show has become "the next Honey Boo Boo (Poptropica Daily Times)" and "worst than Jersey Shore drama at least (OMG! Poptropica Gossip)". Basically, Jones's program received generally negative to mixed reactions from critics and a high dislike level of 89% from a VH1 Poptropica poll. Poptropican TV Press rated the program 16/100 on their approval scale. On November 28, 2013, also known as Black Friday 2013, Jones received a citation from Alabama Police Department officials for causing a riot at a local Best Buy store. ''Hate Me Or Hate Me Not'' (VH1 Poptropica program) Hate Me Or Hate Me Not was a Poptropican reality television series aired on VH1 Poptropica ''with the premiere date on January 4, 2013 and was created and hosted by Jones herself. This spin-off show featured Jones's random stunts of hatred to show off the sassy, atrocious side of her. Each major segment was ten minutes long as the minor segments are five minutes long. Near the end of each episode, Jones features one of her "hit" songs from either the "H8R" or "REVIVER" album playing to her music video. The show started at Friday at 7:00 P.M. Pacific Time Zone on ''VH1 Poptropica Primetime and ended on March 8, 2013, airing at 9:00 P.M. Pacific. The day after the premiere of the show, Jones has received over two million threats and lawsuits towards "Hate Me Or Hate Me Not", but eventually sued the angered audience with more hate messages. After Episode 2, VH1 Poptropica ''has officially stated as "''Hate Me Or Hate Me Not" to be the biggest flub of their programs with a 4.74 million viewer decline and 7.01 million viewer original rank (outbumping "Steel Roses And Rock Bands" with a 4.40 million viewer decline and 7.49 million viewer original rank). Since this show premiered, Forbes Poptropica has negatively rated this program as "the most outrageous and disastrous show ever aired". Poptropica Weekly Magazine revealed mixed reactions to this program stating it is, "sassy and unpredictable, but rather stale and needs a Christina re-up". VH1 Poptropica ''has officially rejected the offer by Christina Jones herself of premiering a second season. 'Episode 1 (Let Began The Hatin') *'''Airdate: January 4, 2013 *'Ratings: 7.01 million viewers (90.8% disliked) '| Rank viewers: #3 Main Segments:'' Christina's Routinely Life'''- Focuses on her birth and rude parents, Christina Goes Cray-Cray- 'Making A Mac Crenshaw Airport Scene, '''Christina Puts A "Ring" On It- 'Deforestation Prank Call, 'Christina's ''Fashion Fever- '''Leggings & Socks Stereotypism ''Supporting Segments: Christina's Game Show- '''Patty Hanson (sacrifices religious secrets), '''Christina Intertrolling- 'Ask.com / iPhone 5 or Samsung Galaxy S3? ''Christina's H8 Song of the Episode: ''"I Am Christina Jones" featuring Ke$ha (in tune of Madonna featuring Nicki Minaj & M.I.A.- "Gimme All Your Luvin'") 'Episode 2 (Life Is So Stupid Sometimes)' *'Airdate: January 11, 2013' *'Ratings: 2.27 million viewers (86.1% disliked) | Rank viewers: #11' Main Segments: Christina's Routinely Life- Focuses on her holiday dress designing day job, Christina Goes Cray-Cray- Making A Public Library Scene, Christina Puts A "Ring" On It- Psychiatrist Prank Call, '''Christina's ''Fashion Fever- Hooters Crop Tops: Skanky or Provocative? Supporting Segments: Christina Intertrolling'- YouTube comedians bashing, Christina Rioting- Dishing dirt towards The Kardashians, Jersey Shore, and Days of our Lives ''Christina's H8 Song of the Episode: ''"Just A Fad (And Fatter)" (in tune of Taylor Swift- "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together") 'Episode 3 (You Ain't Just Got B~tch-Slapped)' *'Airdate: January 18, 2013' *'Ratings: 2.02 million viewers (68.9% disliked) | Rank viewers: #13' Main Segments: Christina's Routinely Life- Focuses on her hobbies excluding fashion, Christina Goes Cray-Cray- Making A Laundromat Scene, Christina Puts A "Ring" On It- Breakup Prank Call, '''Christina's ''Fashion Fever- Should Men Wear Scarves? Supporting Segments: Christina's Game Show'- Joshua Dunhare (sacrifices his tattoo symbolizing his wife's marriage), Christina Dines In- Burping My English ABC's at a McDonald's Christina's H8 Song of the Episode: '"Super Hate/Slappa" (in tune of Nicki Minaj- "Super Bass") 'Episode 4 (Is That An Answer Or A Threat) *'Airdate: January 25, 2013' *'Ratings: 1.51 million viewers (62.1% disliked) | Rank viewers: #14' ''Main Segments: ''Christina's Routinely Life- Focuses on her parents' neglection and dislike towards her, Christina Goes Cray-Cray- Making A Best Buy Scene, Christina Puts A "Ring" On It- Pizzeria Prank Call, '''Christina's ''Fashion Fever- Lady Gaga's VMA Meat Dress: Cured or Foul? Supporting Segments: ''Christina Dines In- Cooking Up My Meatloaf Stew,'' Christina's Random Dancing''- ''Classical Music Dancing Christina's H8 Song of the Episode: "''I Ate A Frog" (in tune of Katy Perry- "I Kissed A Girl") '''Episode 5 (I Make Ghetto Sound So White) *'Airdate: February 1, 2013' *'Ratings: 1.03 million viewers (59.7% disliked) | Rank viewers: #14' ''Main Segments: ''Christina's Routinely Life- Focuses on her holiday dress designing fiascos, Christina Goes Cray-Cray- Making A Hardware Store Scene, Christina Puts A "Ring" On It- Jamaican Lady Prank Call, '''Christina's ''Fashion Fever- Apple Bottoms Jeans or Boots With Real Fur Supporting Segments: Christina's Game Show- Jennifer Edwards (sacrifices her $200 sunglasses) Christina Rioting- Dishing dirt towards Sephora nail polish, Project X, and Mariah Carey Christina's H8 Song of the Episode: "''New Career" (in tune of Travie McCoy featuring Bruno Mars- "Billionaire") '''Episode 6 (Admit It, Love Sucks) *'Airdate: February 8, 2013' *'Ratings: 0.66 million viewers (52.2% disliked) | Rank viewers: #17' ''Main Segments: ''Christina's Routinely Life- '''Focuses on her shopping like no tomorrow, Christina Goes Cray-Cray'''-''' Making A Beauty Salon Scene, Christina Puts A "Ring" On It'''-''' JCPenney Prank Call, Christina's ''Fashion Fever- Valentine's Day Vomit: Sweater Vests For Vested Humiliation Supporting Segments:'' Christina Dines In'''- Bad Manners At A Latin Restaurant, Christina Intertrolling- '''Facebook Page Photos: Ghetto M.A.S.H ''Christina's H8 Song of the Episode: "''Stars In The Sky" (in tune of Flo Rida- "Whistle") '''Episode 7 (Why Does Everyone Sound British) *'Airdate: February 15, 2013' *'Ratings: 0.73 million viewers (64.1% disliked) | Rank viewers: #14' ''Main Segments: ''Christina's Routinely Life- Annoying the neighbors, Christina Goes Cray-Cray- Making A Shopping Mall Scene, Christina Puts A "Ring" On It- Mail Delivery Service Prank Call, '''Christina's ''Fashion Fever- Belts Blasphemy: Spankin' Hot or Spankin' Not Supporting Segments:'' Christina's Game Show'''- Louis Eglowe (sacrifices his mustache), Christina Random Dancing- Scary Drunken Dancing ''Christina's H8 Song of the Episode: ''"Payback Revenge" (in tune of P!nk- "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)") 'Episode 8 (Take A Chill Pill, Nasty-A~~ Sl~t)' *'Airdate: February 22, 2013' *'Ratings: 0.64 million viewers (55.4% disliked) | Rank viewers: #16' ''Main Segments: ''Christina's Routinely Life- Talking back at haters, Christina Goes Cray-Cray- Making A Basketball Game Scene, Christina Puts A "Ring" On It- Psychic Prank Call, '''Christina's ''Fashion Fever- Ski Masks: Snow Sexy or Criminal? Supporting Segments: Christina Rioting'- Dishing dirt towards Teresa Giudice, Poptropica's Funniest Home Videos, Kate Middleton, Christina Dines In- Cooking Up My Oatmeal And Spaghetti Mush Christina's H8 Song of the Episode: '"Like Her"'' (in tune of Nicki Minaj- "Va Va Voom") '''Episode 9 (Not Like I Need Counseling Later) *'Airdate: March 1, 2013' *'Ratings: 0.69 million viewers (68.1% disliked) | Rank viewers: #15' ''Main Segments: ''Christina's Routinely Life- Family drama, Christina Goes Cray-Cray- Making A Post Office Scene, Christina Puts A "Ring" On It- Photography Service Prank Call, '''Christina's ''Fashion Fever- Silly Bandz: Make You Dance or Unfitting? ''Supporting Segments: ''Christina's Game Show- Willemina Blackstone (sacrifices cosmetics), Christina Intertrolling- Google Is So Ratchet ''Christina's H8 Song of the Episode: ''"Bring That Biotch Down" (in tune of will.i.am featuring Britney Spears- "Scream & Shout") 'Episode 10 (Haters Be Diggin' This Bishizzle)' *'Airdate: March 8, 2013' *'Ratings: 1.88 million viewers (59.4% disliked) | Rank viewers: #9' ''Main Segments: ''Christina's Routinely Life- Daylight savings everyday, Christina Goes Cray-Cray- Making A Courthouse Scene, Christina Puts A "Ring" On It- Mayor Prank Call, Christina's Fashion Fever- '''All-Star Outfits Fashion Show ''Supporting Segments: Christina's Random Dancing'- Pole dancing with extra poles, Christina Rioting- Dishing dirt towards Scarlett Johansson, the Home Shopping Network, and 50 Shades of Grey '''Christina's H8 Song of the Episode: '"I Ain't Gonna Stop" (in tune of PSY- "Gangnam Style''") Category:Season 1 Designers Category:Fashion Fever Designers